pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pretender Rebirth
The Pretender Rebirth is a TV show/drama novel (276 pages in length) by The Pretender creators Steven Long Mitchell and Craig W. Van Sickle, the first of a promised series of novels answering questions left unanswered in The Pretender TV series. It is the first of its kind to be produced by The Pretender creators, released on October 7th, 2013 and therefore there are as yet no awards, or notable adaptations. The major themes of the novel are related to the main character of The Pretender TV series, Jarod and his quest to find his family, as well as the backstory for other characters in the show. One big difference between the show and the novel is that the novel has been set in a timeline that is ten years later than the TV show and as a result, Jarod now uses a digital device as his red notebook. Plot The plot of Rebirth contains elements from the Pilot episode of the TV show, including Jarod's pretend as a doctor with the last name Russell, however there are some distinct differences between the novel and the pilot episode, and Jarod does not go to the hospital to get retribution for a boy who has suffered at the hands of an incompetent doctor as in the Pilot, rather the goal of his pretend is to get to a patient who is warded in a very closely guarded facility annexed to the hospital. Several new characters have been revealed and their interaction with Jarod in the novel is very different from the plot of the Pilot episode. New characters are Kaj, O'Quinn, Chaz, Skylar, Daphne, Cornelius and Mr. Zane. Mr. Zane is in the upper echelons of the Centre and Daphne is a child who is at the Centre under the care of Sydney. Cornelius is the one-eyed genius who is the technical wizard attempting to track and trap Jarod for Miss Parker. Kaj, O'Quinn, Chaz and Skylar are the characters with whom Jarod interacts in the novel as the story unfolds. Mr. Parker is another familiar character who makes the transition from the TV series to the book, and it is an earlier appearance than in the TV series. Major themes The major themes of the novel are related to Jarod and his quest to find a young boy, Luke who has been taken from his family, mirroring Jarod's own quest to find his identity and his own family. Miss Parker and Sydney are at the heart of the hunt for Jarod however Miss P (as she is sometimes referred to in the novel) also is dealing with issues of acceptance by her father, and the need to please him and seek his approval. Syd deals with some regret for what Jarod has been through at the Centre and the lies he now has discovered thanks to the revelations by Jarod about the real applications of his simulations. Revenge is a major theme for Jarod and also for Miss Parker, because she wants to bring Jarod back, not just for the job anymore but also because of his taunting of her, as she views it. The theme of lost childhood is also apparent in Jarod as he discovers the things he was unable to enjoy as a child: ice cream, PEZ, and children's toys such as the Etch A Sketch. Development history Rebirth represents something of a new beginning for the characters in the stories told through The Pretender TV series. It was developed by creators Steven Long Mitchell and Craig Van Sickle in response to fans clamouring for a return of The Pretender many years after its cancellation on network TV followed by two TV movies which were broadcast on TNT. There has been a time jump compared to the TV series and Jarod's Red Notebooks are now replaced by an iPad with a red case. The novel has been developed to take place in the present time, and make use of the most current technological advances. Publication history *2013, USA, The Centre Universe (Telemachus Press) 1939927781, 7 October 2013, Paperback, Kindle ebook, ePub, LRF, PalmDoc The exact release date of The Pretender: Rebirth is October 7, 2013 Explanation of the novel's title The novel is titled Rebirth to signal something akin to a new beginning for The Pretender after a very long hiatus since the last two TV Movies were released. Literary significance and reception The novel Rebirth will be the first novel by The Pretender creators and has been eagerly awaited by fans of The Pretender TV series ever since the announcement of the return of The Pretender in May 2013. Awards and nominations None to date Adaptations No current adaptations References *The Pretender Centre *ThePretenderFans at Facebook External links *Official website *The Pretender - Rebirth: Steven Long Mitchell, Craig W Van Sickle at Amazon.com (Paperback) *Amazon.com: The Pretender - Rebirth eBook: Steven Long Mitchell, Craig W Van Sickle at Kindle Store (eBook) *Barnes and Noble: The Pretender - Rebirth (Paperback) *The Pretender: Rebirth at Smashwords *The Pretender-Rebirth at Goodreads Category:2013 novels Category:USA novels Category:Drama novels Category:Novels